Missing Nin's Apprentice
by scotty1736
Summary: After Naruto is mentally scarred by a beating from the villagers he runs away confused after the Mizuki stolen scroll incident. After which he becomes the apprentice of the most unlikely missing nin to take him under his wing.
1. Chapter 1

This chapter has been updated, now a little cleaned up. Enjoy

It was the kind of situation where people get caught up in the moment, where one person creates a breeze and the next thing they know they've got a hurricane on their hands. That was where Naruto had found himself.

It only took one mentally ill man to start arguing with him; shouting that the bewildered young boy was a mass murderer, making a scene between the two of them next to a bar. This fueled the feelings of resentment that were bottled up inside the paying customers who were now drunk.

One man's bad judgment called forth a mob of attackers, connecting anything that had gone wrong in their lives to the unfortunate boy in their delirious minds. As Naruto lay beaten to the point of painful consciousness the ANBU finally arrived. The villagers who had assaulted Naruto fled, as the mob was fearful of the consequences for what they had done to the poor boy.

Naruto saw his mangled face in a puddle and quickly pulled his shirt over his face. He was helped to his feet and then to his home where a medic went to work on his wounds. When they tried to work on his face, he desperately fought their attempts to remove the shirt. When all attempts to remove the shirt failed, the medic worked on everything around it and left to give a report to the Hokage.

"How bad is it this time?" The Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, asked somberly.

"Worse than we've ever seen," The ANBU member paused momentarily. "It appears he was disfigured in the facial area and seeing himself in that condition has traumatized him. He has hidden his face from everyone, including himself. No matter what we did to coax him, Naruto would not remove his shirt from his face."

"I see," Hiruzen sighed deeply. "For now get him a mask that will suit him so that he doesn't feel so uncomfortable. I'm sure wearing a shirt over his face only makes the feeling worse."

The ANBU shinobi bowed slightly, "Hai Hokage-sama."

"Why on Earth did things come to this?" The Third asked himself as he shook his head before going back to his paperwork.

At a ninja supply store, the ANBU member found a form fitting red shirt connected to a mask; similar to the outfit worn by copycat ninja Hatake Kakashi. However, the mask on this particular shirt went up past the ears and therefore covered more of the face. The ANBU purchased the article of clothing and left, swiftly making his way to Naruto's home. Leaving it on Naruto's kitchen table, the ANBU left just as quickly and silently as he came.

Naruto didn't feel like himself when he awoke. He felt like he had changed overnight, like he'd suddenly become a different person. Walking out of his room and into his bathroom, he caught sight of himself in the mirror. He was lifting a hand to remove his shirt from his face, but froze when he instantly found that he did not have the will to look at his own face in the mirror.

When he walked into the kitchen area he noticed a blood-red mask and shirt ensemble sitting on the table. After some initial hesitation, he put it on, resumed his normal routine and headed off for another day at Konoha's Ninja Academy.

When entering the classroom he had to clarify who he was to Iruka. Many of his classmates exchanged glances as they noticed his new look and attitude while he quietly sat down and listened to Iruka's explanation of the graduation test. He cursed under his breath when they were told that the test would include Henge no Jutsu.

When he went up to the front of the class and attempted the Jutsu, he could not complete the Jutsu correctly and was told he failed. When Mizuki pleaded his case, Naruto, of all people, interjected.

"No. Iruka-sensei is right. It would not be fair to the rest of my classmates if he let me pass. I understand why he is giving me a failing mark." Naruto stated and received stares of disbelief before sitting down and waiting for the rest of the class to finish the test.

After school, Naruto was walking down the street back to his home until he heard a voice shout his name.

"Hey Naruto!" He turned to see Mizuki jogging up to him. "I've been instructed to give you a second test. You just have to do this one little favor for me and you'll pass." He smiled and explained to Naruto what his test would consist of.

Later that evening Naruto surveyed the Hokage's building before soundlessly slinking inside to begin his search for a particular forbidden scroll. Naruto was making his getaway when a guard caught sight of the boy in his peripheral vision and gave chase. He managed to beat a hasty retreat with the scroll in hand and escaped into the forest while the guard ran back to get a search party ready.

Naruto took the scroll and instantly began to learn the hand signs of the first Jutsu he identified as the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Once he completely memorized the seals he tested the Jutsu out, surprising himself when it worked almost instantly.

He set up a temporary area to stay the night in and eventually fell asleep, waking up when Iruka found him.

"You found me," Naruto complained, "but Mizuki-sensei told me if I learned the Jutsu on this scroll that I would pass and I did! So after I perform it, you can pass me right?"

_Mizuki told him to do this?_ Iruka was incredulous. _Why would he do that?_

Naruto tilted his head. He looked past Iruka, behind the confused instructor and immediately dove. Kunai came flying at them, striking Iruka and the area around him. Naruto narrowly avoided the barrage with his last minute scramble and glared up at the trees above them. A moment later Mizuki stepped out from the shadows laughing.

"So you've found the idiot, great job Iruka!" The Chunin sneered. "Now Naruto, give me the scroll."

"Naruto whatever you do, do not give him the scroll!" Iruka shouted and then doubled over groaning in pain.

Naruto nodded slowly and prepared to run.

"Naruto I'll tell you the truth about why the villagers hate you. You want to know right?" Mizuki asked, catching Naruto's attention. Naruto turned to face him with wide eyes.

"No don't!" Iruka sputtered. "You know we can't tell him."

"You know about the Kyuubi attacking the village twelve years ago? Of course you would." Mizuki said loftily as he looked from Iruka to Naruto. "Ever since that day a rule was created for the people of this village to abide by, but it was never meant to be told to you."

Iruka grunted as he stood. "Mizuki don't!"

The man simply ignored him and continued, "The rule is that no one is supposed to tell you that you are the Kyuubi." Mizuki laughed sadistically. "You're a monster; that is why you are so hated!"

Naruto froze and blinked a few times. This just couldn't be true. He wasn't a monster; he was just some dumb kid! He slowly opened his mouth and muttered in disbelief, "Wha-what do you mean?"

"STOP IT!" Iruka shouted. "You're not a monster Naruto! It isn't true!"

"It means that you are the demon that killed Iruka's parents, hundreds of other shinobi and villagers, and destroyed more than half the village. Iruka knows the truth. Don't let him fool you, he hates you and he only doesn't want the Kyuubi to escape, like everyone who has lied to you from day one." Mizuki called, smiling as Naruto seemed to grow angrier by the minute.

The new information inside his head finally connected as the anger began to pour out of him. Mixing together was the fox's hatred and his own scarred psyche. With this dangerous mixture, a red cloak came over him. He turned to face Mizuki.

Naruto's mind could only process that he had been tricked by him. It seemed fair enough to direct his anger towards the man, using the Jutsu he learned from the scroll to create copies of himself. He then brutally, savagely, attacked Mizuki with at least a hundred Kyuubi influenced clones. Stopping only when he realized that everything he was doing was proving Mizuki right. He was acting just like Mizuki had described him, like a monster. The Chunin coughed up blood and fell to the ground unmoving.

Iruka made the only gesture he could think of that could calm the visibly shaking boy. He threw his own forehead protector to him. "Naruto, y-you did it," He inhaled sharply. "You're finally a Genin. You're one step closer to being Hokage. Isn't that what you want?"

Naruto remained silent as he looked at the object in his hand. Too mentally unstable to react rationally, he dropped the forbidden scroll and ran as fast as he could, leaving the dismantled body of Mizuki and injured Iruka in the distance. He ran through the untamed forest, the sight of Konoha disappearing behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Get up sunshine," were the first words to reach his ears the morning after he had left the village he called home. The first questions to come to mind were how far had he run, where he was now, and who was speaking to him? As he rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes, blue skin and shark like feature met his gaze and he realized with a start that a very scary looking ninja was sitting across from him.

"Wh-who are you?" Naruto stammered. He was clearly nervous around this stranger.

"Hoshigaki Kisame," the man introduced himself with a grin that revealed razor sharp teeth.

"When did you find me?" asked Naruto.

"Last night. I was walking through this area when you collapsed no more than a few feet from me. Seeing as you were in that much of a hurry to abandon Konoha, I figured you'd have an entertaining enough story to be worth the trouble of taking care of you for one night. Plus I like having people who I can call on for favours and you look like you have the potential to be someone I would want to call upon sometime down the road so," the shark-man paused as his smile widened even further, "out with it!"

"I.. I'm not even sure where to start" Naruto said softly. The boy sounded so broken that it wiped the smile off Kisame's face. It didn't take him long to realize that this story was going to be more tragic rather than angry like he had anticipated. He always enjoyed hearing people rant about how much they hated something and when he saw a ninja who looked he was abandoning his village he assumed that they were going to be angry at their village.

When Naruto was finished Kisame realised just how angry he was at this story. He'd heard of some nasty stories of other villages that treated some shinobi and wannabe shinobi badly, hell he'd even been a part of one, but this story was consistently littered with mental torture from start to finish and this kid wasn't even a genin yet! He himself knew that there was no torture like getting mentally or emotionally scarred, hell the village was probably salivating at the opportunity of this kid becoming a genin just so they could throw him directly into a suicide mission. He frowned. He wasn't expecting this; to feel so attached to another rogue, to relate to one this much after just a story.

"Tell you what; you don't have any proper training or a place to go right?" Kisame asked.

"I guess not," said Naruto, more depressed then he'd ever been.

"You can come with me but you're damn well not going to be a burden for me to carry around, and I expect you to help me do things to make my job easier okay?" Kisame asked.

"Understood," said Naruto with glimmer of surprise and hope in his eyes.

"Well then first things first, we're going to have to get you a sword and some new clothing. Did you pick that out yourself because orange isn't a smart colour for a shinobi," said Kisame, raising an eyebrow. He assumed that the kid couldn't have known better.

"I know that, and don't get me wrong, I like the colour orange, but actually it was the only thing from the store I could afford since they doubled the price of all their stuff right before I walked in apparently" said Naruto frowning. That was one detail he left out during his story.

"Okay, so what's underneath that mask you're weari—"

"Nothing!" Naruto hissed. His heart was suddenly beating a mile a minute and his eyes darted around frantically.

Kisame didn't try to push the subject. It seemed too touchy of a topic for the kid to talk about any further. With a grunt he got to his feet and gestured for the kid to follow him. The two walked in silence as they made their way towards the next village until Kisame decided he should tell his new companion what his purpose was.

"Now Naruto, since you'll be following me around and giving me a hand you might as well know what my goal in life is" said Kisame.

"Your goal in life?" echoed Naruto

"My goal is to earn enough money so that I may create a force to take over Kirigakure and end the corruption there to bring it back to the Kirigakure I've always wanted it to be." For Kisame, this was a dream he'd had since he left after trying to assassinate the Mizukage.

"You know what I'm changing my goal to?" said Naruto.

"Oh and what might that be?" asked Kisame.

"To help you achieve your goal and to become the next Mizukage after we clean up the village" said Naruto, smiling from behind his mask.

Kisame couldn't help but smile too. He didn't think he could have been given a better apprentice if he could choose.

Once they arrived in the village in their path they ducked into a clothing store and quickly made their way over to the shinobi section and given this village was a fairly well travelled route for shinobi, they had quite a selection.

Naruto eventually decided on wearing Iruka's headband after slashing through the leaf village's engraving. Over top of his red shirt and mask combination he had chosen to wear a black sleeveless coat that went down to his shins. From the waist down, black pants were followed by black sandals. Red tape wrapped around his ankles and wrists.

"Looks good to me now let's go pay for this stuff," said Kisame as they went to the counter.

Afterwards they found a shinobi blacksmith store and following the standard of the seven ninja swordsmen of the mist, Kisame wanted Naruto to use a larger sword. The sword they had the blacksmith make was manufactured specially for the wind element after they tested Naruto for his affinity.

The double edged sword could be split into two separate swords and could be used as one huge sword or two average sized ones. After getting wrappings for Naruto's new sword and some kunai and shinobi training gear they found a hotel and stayed overnight.

Meanwhile in Konoha…

"You mean to say he didn't show up for his registration and team selection?" asked the Third Hokage in a low voice.

"That would be correct" Iruka replied, a solemn look crossing his face.

"This is far worse than I initially feared, I will adress the entire gathering now" said Sarutobi quietly.

"Yes Hokage-sama" whispered Iruka before stepping back morphing back into the crowd.

"I want all of you to keep an eye out for Uzumaki Naruto and make sure upon finding any information of his whereabouts that I receive a full report. Am I understood?"

"Yes Hokage-sama" responded the group of Chunin, Jounin, Special Jounin, ANBU, and Teachers.

"Then you are dismissed," the Hokage took a long drag of his pipe and closed his eyes sadly, "I'm sorry I failed you, Naruto," he thought aloud as he looked out his window at his village below.

Naruto and Kisame got up early in the morning to continue their travelling. Realizing he hadn't a clue where they were headed, Naruto was determined to find out.

"Kisame-san where exactly are we going?" asked Naruto, looking up at Kisame.

"Well, we are going to a city in the Land of Waves because I hear there's work for us there that pays extremely well" said Kisame.

As they continued on with their trip, Kisame instructed Naruto to try cutting a leaf with his wind chakra while they walked to increase his control over chakra as well as his affinity. They later came upon a clearing just as it was starting to get dark and decided it'd be best to stay there for the night. Kisame told Naruto to go get some firewood, and Naruto, not wanting to interrupt his attempts at cutting the leaf created a clone to go do the task for him.

Kisame was initially confused and told the clone to come over to him. He tested whether it was solid or not by putting his hand on its shoulder and was surprised that the kid knew as advanced a technique. However, he figured Naruto was probably missing some vital information about solid shadow clones and sent the clone off to do its intended purpose before sitting down by the empty fire pit they'd created out of rocks that were laying around the clearing.

"I see you can create solid clones. That's a very advanced technique. I'm impressed," said Kisame putting a smile on Naruto's face, "but I can also tell you don't know all of the benefits of this technique" he added, wiping the smile away.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"Well if you had you would have made a couple for your training today," said Kisame.

"Huh?"

"Just wait until your clone gets back," Kisame said, getting up to preparing dinner.

A few minutes later, Naruto looked over his shoulder and saw his clone walking back with the firewood. He quickly regained Kisame's attention who told him to dispel the clone which Naruto did.

"Now think back to going into the forest and retrieving the firewood," said Kisame.

"But I didn't get the firewood," Naruto objected.

"Just trust me on this one."

Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated on thinking about walking through the forest and getting firewood. His eyes snapped open when the memory hit.

"Wait, how do I remember getting the wood if I didn't get it?" asked Naruto.

"Well, because your clone's memories go into your own, therefore your training ability to learn a technique is doubled when you have a clone as well as yourself focusing on it" said Kisame. The excited look in the boy's eyes told him that he was slowly getting it.

"So the more clones I make the quicker I can learn a technique!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah, but you need to be careful because you don't want to go too far or else you'll get a severe case of chakra exhaustion," said Kisame, "so why don't we keep it to five clones for now to be safe," he added.

"Okay, so that means I'll be able to train five times faster than anyone else right?"

"Correct. You can start training with clones tomorrow with the leaf cutting exercise" Kisame said as he worked on starting a fire to cook their dinner on. Nightfall was almost upon the mismatched duo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a note to clarify something, as of now there will be no pairing introduced to this fanfic. However as this story continues as a plot device I may use a pairing to further develop characters. Enjoy**

As they travelled the next day, not one but five Naruto's worked on the leaf cutting exercise. The Narutos paused their practising in unison when they noticed Kisame stopping to survey the area they had entered. They had reached a small, cleared area of the forest with some old, worn targets and training weaponry strewn about.

"Well, this is odd. Someone must have made this their secret training ground, but it's perfect for me to teach you how to use that sword of yours so come over here" said Kisame.

He beckoned the boy towards him and showed him the stance that he wanted him to use and had him use clones to practice it. Naruto then sparred with him to get experience in an actual fight and once Kisame found that he'd sufficiently got the stance down, he had Naruto split his sword and taught him a stance he could use with the two deadly blades. With their training session completed they continued their journey towards the city shrouded within the land of waves, getting closer with every step.

As they continued on they would make short stops to work on Naruto's sword fighting stance with clones in order to become proficient enough to be at an acceptable level for use in combat. After an uncounted number of days they finally arrived and went straight to the business sector.

"Alert Gato that Kisame Hoshigaki has arrived" said Kisame with a cheshire cat grin as the man he spoke to hastily went to notify his superior about the missing nins arrival. Kisame and Naruto were ushered into a room with a man in a suit with round dark spectacles sitting at a desk.

"I don't believe it. This is the second time today that I've met one of the seven ninja swordsmen of the mist and an apprentice of his," said Gato.

"Is that so? Would you care to enlighten me as to who the other one you had the pleasure of meeting today was?" asked Kisame, his eyebrows raising.

"Yeah, it was Momochi Zabuza and some kid with a hunter mask that he had with him," said Gato.

"Well then I take it the job opening you had has been filled?" asked Kisame.

"Yes, unfortunately he just happened to get here before you did by about a couple of days," said Gato.

"Well, at least we know we didn't lose the job to some sucker. Did he happen to say where he was going?" asked Kisame.

"He may have mentioned something about getting a drink," Gato offered.

"Thanks, I'll see you around," Kisame said, turning to leave the room.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Naruto wondered aloud at Kisame's side.

"We're going to see my old friend, Zabuza." Kisame said smiling in anticipation as they exited the building.

Zabuza was sitting at the bar drinking when Kisame and Naruto arrived. Kisame noticed that his companion was being unusually quiet especially compared to the din of the drunkards in the boy appeared visibly shaken by their surroundings and Kisame placed a hand on his shoulder as they approached the swordsman.

"Been a while hasn't it, Zabuza?" said Kisame, grinning down at the man.

"It's been too long, Kisame." Zabuza didn't look up, "I take it you were here for the job?"

"Yeah we were. Nice work. Should be a hefty payout" said Kisame.

"I guess the next obvious question is why did you go out of your way to find me?" asked Zabuza, finally raising his head to look at Kisame.

"What? A guy can't go find his old friend at a bar for a drink?" asked Kisame. They both laughed at that.

"Come on, Kisame. you don't expect me to buy that crap do you?"

"I guess you know me too well," laughed Kisame.

Naruto listened to their banter in silence. Actually, it would be more accurate to say that he was only half listening. He was carefully watching everyone else in the room and every move they made. The bar was an unwelcome reminder to the last time he was beaten.

"Who's the kid?" Zabuza nodded at Naruto. Zabuza's sudden interest in Naruto broke the boy from his pensiveness and he turned his attention onto Zabuza.

"My new apprentice. Actually I've heard you've acquired one as well though I don't see a kid anywhere around here," said Kisame.

"Yeah, he went out to the forest or something," said Zabuza.

"I see, so anyways as to why I went looking for you I'm on a personal mission right now and I was wondering if you'd be interested in joining me on it?" said Kisame.

Zabuza's eyebrow raised and he turned in his seat so that he faced his fellow swordsman full on.

"Uh huh and what's it all about?" Zabuza inquired.

"I want to unify the Mist under an uncorrupted government by winning the civil war that's been going on since a few years ago" said Kisame.

"And how do you expect to do that?" Zabuza sounded like he was doubtful.

"Well, the first step is to gain some monetary funds and then recruit before we go in there and kick the shit outta the corrupted side and take over." Kisame explained.

Zabuza squinted at Kisame for a moment and then took another sip from his drink, "Now don't get me wrong, kicking the governments ass and all sounds like fun but how do you expect me to trust you after so many years?"

The two swordsman stared at each other. Kisame broke eye contact and scratched his head. He wasn't expecting Zabuza to ask him that.

"Well I suppose I ca..." he started and trailed off as Naruto suddenly pulled him aside.

"Hang on Kisame, what if we offered to help with the mission Gato gave him?" Naruto suggested as Kisame broke into a sharp toothed grin.

"You were an excellent choice for an apprentice," said Kisame before turning around and heading back over to Zabuza, "alright how about we help you with the assassination for free?"

Zabuza took another sip and mulled it over. "I'm willing to allow that. You've got yourself a deal" he finally said before standing up and shaking Kisame's hand.

They were filing out of the bar just as Zabuza's apprentice appeared. His apprentice was slender with long, dark hair and they regarded Kisame and Naruto with curiosity bordering on wariness. Zabuza gave his apprentice a curt nod in greeting.

"Haku we're departing now. This is an old friend and his apprentice who will be helping us on our mission." Zabuza's tone made it clear that this was not up for debate although it didn't appear very necessary; his apprentice seemed perfectly happy to be compliant.

"Hi, my name's Haku" said the rather feminine individual pleasantly.

"Naruto." Naruto introduced himself.

The four began walking out of the town lead by Zabuza and Kisame.

"What do you mean a replacement? Naruto is the third member of your team!" said Sarutobi.

"Hokage-sama, with all due respect I think our team at least needs a fill in to ease the amount of extra work my students are forced to do right now. It's only making them grow a hatred towards Naruto for making them do extra work, even if he did return my team would already be in a form of dysfunction" said Kakashi.

The Hokage cursed under his breath as he realized this was the outcome of a rather distasteful situation. He didn't want to admit Naruto might not be coming back and adding a fill in for him was already the first step towards doing just that.

"Fine, I shall find you a suitable replacement, for now go and notify your team that a fill in will be placed with them" said Hiruzen with a grimace.

Kakashi turned just before he left, "I know this is tough for you and I feel the pain on my shoulders as well, but we should have seen this coming sooner than later with the treatment he received, and lack there of from us and the rest of Minato and Kushina's associates" he said before exiting the office.

The Hokage's grimace deepened as he processed the words Kakashi had spoken, "Get me Danzou" he commanded before unexpectedly being answered.

"That will not be necessary" said the man known as Danzou, "I couldn't help but over hear your conversation with Kakashi, so you allowed the Leaf to lose it's greatest asset under your watch?"

"Danzou enough please, I would like to try and build some trust between us, and I feel there is no better way of doing this than getting a fill in for Kakashi's team recommended from you" Hiruzen said with a sigh.

Danzou's eyes widened as he realized this must have been his lucky day, as he'd wanted to get an inside man close to Sasuke but hadn't thought of a way of accomplishing this until now.

"You will receive my recommendations file by the end of the day" said Danzou moving more quickly than the Hokage thought he'd seen him move in years.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there everyone, I have opened a twitter account for my fanfiction exclusively (link is on my profile) so if you wanna follow me just check that out. Also I'd like to thank all my reviewers and followers, I'm not going to be one of those authors who complains about not getting enough reviews however I just thought I'd remind everyone that reviews do help motivate me as well as improve my writing. If you see something you like/dislike let me know and I'll either fix the problem, or try to do more of it. And if you like what you're reading don't be shy and get the word out about this fic! Anyways enough of my rambling, enjoy!**

As Naruto awoke to the sound of movement he realized it was morning, recognizing that it was time to exit his makeshift bed and get to his morning routine. He nodded to the others as he sat down around the fire as breakfast was cooking.

"So how many abilities does your student have?" asked Zabuza.

"I'm not sure. I haven't evaluated him yet," Kisame admitted.

"Well you better find out soon or else we might run into problems if he doesn't know something we need him to" Zabuza spoke.

"Fair enough. Naruto we'll evaluate your abilities today" Kisame declared. Even with his mask on, Naruto's grimace was clear to all present.

"Why the expression?" asked Haku. He turned towards Naruto and looked at his new comrade with concern.

"Well, it's just.." Naruto trailed off momentarily before resuming his speech, "I know I've been held back a lot by my teachers at the academy, so I'm worried I won't live up to your standards," he finished looking at the ground dejectedly.

"I think you're forgetting your ability to learn skills five times faster than anyone else Naruto" said Kisame giving Zabuza, who gave Kisame an inquiring look, a motion that indicated he would give an explanation later,"so it really isn't that much of a big deal."

Naruto's expression became one of gratitude for Kisame's words as he grabbed some food with the rest of his interesting partners feeling a little more confident that he would find acceptance with them.

"_So this is the boy? Sai is his name, I see,"_ thought Sarutobi as examined the file that was delivered to him by one of Danzou's personal associates. _"I suppose he is suitable and more than qualified as a temporary replacement."_ He beckoned an office attendant over.

"Get me Danzou and his recommended student as well as Kakashi Hatake and the rest of Team 7," he commanded, receiving an acute response of "hai" before the attendant went to complete this task.

"So, how many exercises did they attempt or not attempt to teach you?" asked Kisame.

"I believe they trained me improperly in the shadow clone jutsu as well as kunai throwing, fighting stances for basic hand to hand combat, and the rope escape jutsu," explained Naruto down troddenly.

"I see then we have a lot of ground to cover, but that shouldn't take long since your solid shadow clones will make that easier," Kisame pointed out and subsequently satisfied Zabuza's curiosity on how Naruto would be able to train five times faster than any other shinobi,"Now Naruto, attempt to show us some of these skills you've been improperly trained in."

Naruto moved to attempting these jutsu's and Kisame almost immediately noticed something that made him smile.

"_This is actually an indication of something extremely good, his reserves must be massive like mine" _thought Kisame and as his eyes connecting with Zabuza's he realized they were both thinking alike. _"His potential is exponential," _he thought with a grin before calming himself to notify Naruto of this news.

"Here's the good news, your technique isn't bad. It's actually only your chakra control that's a problem," he said, "so all that means is that as soon as you can increase your control those skills will follow suit." Naruto returned Kisame's grin as soon as the new information set in.

"So you should be teaching him tree climbing to start with then?" Zabuza questioned.

"Yeah, that would be correct. Does Haku know this skill?" asked Kisame.

"As a matter of fact," Zabuza responded, "he does."

"Excellent. This is a prefect opportunity for them to build a friendship" said Kisame with a grin as he left Zabuza to instruct Haku to help Naruto train.

"I suppose I should explain why I have gathered you all here" said Hiruzen to the small group of people he had commanded to appear for this meeting, "Kakashi I'm sure you are familiar with Danzou?"

"Yes, I have heard many stories of him and his students being a former ANBU member myself" Kakashi answered. His two genin stood quietly at his side.

"Excellent. One of his students shall replace Naruto temporarily until he comes back. Now I believe this fellow is Sai am I correct?" asked Hiruzen. He directed this question towards Danzou who stood at the front of the group.

"Yes, that would be correct" responded Danzou.

"Good. We shall become acquainted with our new team mate Sai today before we train," Kakashi told his pupils. He then turned back to the Hokage and Danzou, "thank you, Hokage-sama and Danzou for helping me solve this problem. I am in your debt," Kakashi concluded respectfully.

"Well I don..." Hiruzen started. However Danzo quickly interjected and cut his Hokage off.

"That will not be necessary. I was simply doing my duty for the Leaf," said Danzou.

"Yes, that is correct. Your debt is unwarranted considering this was a necessity for the success of your team," The Hokage commented.

"Well, thank you anyways. We'll be taking our leave. Come on, let's learn some more about each other," said Kakashi escorting his team out of the office. His team was appraising their new member with much interest.

"Thank you Danzou, for your quick response, it is I who am in debt to you," the Hokage finally spoke once it became clear that Kakashi and his team were out of earshot.

"As I said before it is my service to the village, so that will not be necessary," he responded whilst thinking _"besides this is going well for me, I now have someone to monitor the last Uchiha."_

Hiruzen then turned to look out the window at the village. "Well I still appreciate it so I thank you, you may leave at your will" he spoke as Danzou decided to do just that and turned to exit the Hokage's office. _"Where are you now Naruto?" _He thought as he watched the people go through their daily routine carefree.

As Naruto began running up the tree he felt his feet losing grip again. As they did he swung his arm at the trunk to scratch a mark into the bark with a kunai knife before retreating to the ground. He noticed his clones following suit.

"I've noticed you seem to have some trouble getting any further than half way Naruto. You and your clones appear to be having some issues with concentration?" questioned Haku who had been making observations from the bottom of the tree.

"I guess that could be one of the issues I'm facing" admitted Naruto with a curt nod.

"Have you ever meditated before?" Haku asked.

"No, maybe you could show me how?" suggested Naruto. It sounded like something worth trying. He wasn't making much progress any more anyway.

Haku beckoned him to sit, "it's not very complicated Naruto. Dispel your clones." Naruto followed suit. "It's actually fairly simple, you just sit, close your eyes and let your mind go clear. Relax and once you've done this for a while you will feel a state of calm wash over you."

Naruto leaned back on his haunches and then manouvered his legs into a sitting position. He did his best to clear his mind and focused on his breathing. Sometime passed before Naruto managed to put himself into a trance. Suddenly he felt his eyes open to the feeling of water at his ankles and the view of a sewer greeting his gaze. He was shocked at first, but almost immediately began to explore. Drifting around he noticed that there seemed to be a centre to all of this. Eventually deciding to head in that direction he suddenly found himself in front of a cell. A growl emitted from it as huge eyes from within seemed to flash open.

"So I finally meet my host. Interesting" growled a low voice. Naruto began to feel his fear escalate to an uncomfortably high point. The all consuming fear suddenly broke him from his trance forcing his eyes open. No longer was he in the web of sewers and instead he was met with the sight of the forest with it's tall trees and Haku looking at him with a worried expression.

"You don't seem very relaxed," Haku observed, "what happened?"

"Something I need to ask Kisame about" Naruto mumbled. Slowly, as though he were unsure about his ability to stand, he pushed himself to his feet to search for his mentor.


	5. Chapter 5

"Kisame!" shouted Naruto as he searched for his mentor around their campsite. It didn't take long before it became clear that Kisame did not appear to be in the immediate area. Haku, hearing Naruto's shouts for his mentor, looked up from he was doing.

"Maybe he went somewhere else with Zabuza?" Haku suggested.

"I'm not sure where he went" responded Naruto, pausing in his search when suddenly into the clearing walked Kisame with Zabuza and a whole bunch of supplies.

"Were you calling my name?" asked Kisame, giving Naruto a questioning look.

"Yeah can I talk to you in private?" Naruto enquired.

"Sure."

Kisame led Naruto away from the clearing until they were just out of earshot and stared at his apprentice, curious about what the boy possibly had to say.

"So Haku was helping me with the tree climbing exercise," started Naruto, uncertainly.

"Uh huh?"

"And he figured I wasn't calm and focused enough so he suggested I meditate," Naruto continued.

"Okay, so what's all the commotion then?" Kisame asked.

"Well, once I did I woke up in this sewer-like place and I was ankle deep in water. I started exploring until I got to the centre of it all," explained Naruto.

"That's certainly odd," Kisame commented. Although Naruto's story was pretty strange, he still didn't see why Naruto would find it necessary to pull him away from the group to talk about it.

"Here's the part that got me though! As I went in I noticed a cell and heard growling noises coming from inside it, I saw red eyes flash open and then I heard something growl out what sounded like: 'So I finally meet my host. Interesting.'" Naruto finished.

"Wait, did you say people used to call you a demon?" asked Kisame with some sudden intrigue.

"Yeah. I never really understood why though," said Naruto. His brow furrowed as memories of his days in the village came flooding into his mind.

"Pull up your shirt and perform a jutsu. Any jutsu," commanded Kisame. He had a hunch about Naruto, but he needed some solid confirmation.

Naruto pulled his shirt up with a look of confusion and performed the solid shadow clone jutsu. What he wasn't able to see was the seal that became visible on his stomach when his chakra discharged. Kisame's eyes widened considerably as everything suddenly made sense. _"So that's why," _he thought.

"Naruto come here. I have a lengthy explanation to give you," he said solemnly.

"Now here are the next missions, you have a choice between pulling weeds, painting a house, or supervising an academy class on a field trip," the Hokage spoke as he displayed their options.

"With all due respect Hokage, I am the last Uchiha in the Leaf Village. Don't you think it's about time I was given a more respectable mission? These are just childs play," Sasuke spoke.

"I am uncertain of your current status as a cohesive unit, especially since it wasn't very long ago a new member was added to your team," the Hokage said in reply.

"Hiruzen," Danzou interjected as he entered the meeting room, "I believe there could not be a better opportunity to test them as a team than a higher ranked mission. Why don't we give them a chance to show off their abilities?"

_"Danzou and I appear to be working together for the first time and he appears to want them to recieve a higher ranked mission. I'm sure they will be fine and it will keep Danzou satisfied," _the Hokage contemplated.

"Well I suppose your team is full and as long as your sensei believes you are prepared for a mission above D-rank then you shall be rewarded with a C-rank mission" said the Hokage after some thought.

"Hokage sama, I believe that with myself watching over them, their performance is more than adequate to elicit a higher ranked mission," Kakashi spoke up.

"Fair enough. Do not keep your client waiting," commanded the Hokage.

"Wh-what?" stuttered Naruto.

"Naruto, don't take this the wrong way. You hold inside you a great power far greater than any other shinobi now has. If you can manage to grasp even a handful of that power for yourself you will become one of the greatest ninja to ever grace this world with your presence."

Naruto inhaled sharply trying to grasp the idea that was being explained to him.

"So this power... how can I learn to control it?" questioned Naruto.

"Well, I believe there are a limited amount of people in the world who can help you with that. However their assistance may only go so far as I'm sure there is only so much that can be taught when it pertains to this particular skill set. Naruto you must treat this with the utmost delicacy, it is not something to be fooled around with." Kisame said solemnly.

"I think I need to take a break from training" Naruto murmured as he walked away heavily weighted with this new burden of great risk but far greater reward.

"What? You got me a team of freakin kids?" complained what appeared to be a slightly drunk man.

"Not just any group of kids; this team includes a top class academy student in test grades, a former member from this villages special ops training unit, the last living Uchiha, and myself a fully grown adult and former member of the Leafs ANBU, Kakashi Hatake." Spoke Team 7's sensei.

"Alright, whatever you say. I don't care as long as I get home safe" said the man.

"What is your name anyway?" asked Sasuke.

"Tazuna, a famous master bridge builder from the Land of Waves," the man said in introduction.

"Hmm, never heard of you" said Sai much to Tazuna's chagrin.

"All right, you arrogant..."

Kakashi stepped in, sighing inwardly at the interactions between the client and his team.

"Let's get going shall we?" he asked somewhat exasperated.

"Yeah, let's" responded Tazuna as team 7 plus their client walk out of the Leaf Village.

Naruto sat down at the base of a tree next to their camp site in the shade to think about what he had been told.

_"Naruto always remember you are not the fox and the fox is not you, you are yourself as the fox is the fox two separate entities," _he told himself, _"although, seems the villagers weren't able to make that distinction..." _He shook his head_. "The villagers do not dictate what is right and what is not. You are-" _

He was drawn out of his thoughts by the arrival of Haku.

"I see you are relaxing. Mind if I join you? We might as well try to become friends if we are going to be working together" said Haku wisely with a friendly smile.

"I'd like that" responded Naruto returning the smile from behind his mask.

"So then maybe you would be willing to tell me what is weighing your mind so heavily. I find confiding in people always helps me get over my troubles" Haku continued.

"Well I've never had the opportunity but I guess I'd be willing to give it a try" said Naruto after a moment of silent consideration.

"Excuse me Kakashi-san, do those puddles not appear out of place to you?" asked Sai.

_"Hmm he is a sharp one, isn't he?" _thought Kakashi. Suddenly two shinobi appeared in front of them raring to attack.

"You're pretty observant for a kid," they shouted as they rushed forward. Not noticing that Sasuke had tampered with their chains, they tripped which allowed them to detain Gozu.

"You little punk!" shouted Meizu. Making the mistake of letting his emotions get the better of him, he rushed towarrrds Sasuke. Kakashi easily intercepted him and seized him within another rope much like they did to his brother.

"Meizu, you ignorant-" began Gouzu.

"Don't even start with me! You were caught first," Miezu cut in.

"Gentlemen, we'd like some information from you about why such highly ranked ninja are going after a mere civilian such as this one" spoke Kakashi.

"We don't speak to the likes of you!" shouted Meizu.

"Really? Well then I suppose you are not worth our time. We'll let the authorities tell us later, let's go everyone," commanded Kakashi as team 7 continued their journey to the Land of Waves.

"Are you certain?" asked Zabuza aggrivated as he spoke to the individual standing before him.

"Yes. The report confirms they were apprehended," the man said.

"Those imbeciles... Alright everyone pack up we have business to attend to," Zabuza ordered as Kisame, Naruto and Haku began to gather their things, preparing to head towards the leaf village in search of their captured associates.

"Why are we going after those fools after they were moronic enough to be caught and detained?" asked Kisame.

"Normally I'd agree with you, but the way I see it, if we really are going to follow through with your goal of an invasion we're gonna need as many people as possible to fight on our side. This will be a favour we can call upon," Zabuza explained, "besides our target also lies in this direction" he added as they began their trip towards the Leaf Village.


	6. Chapter 6

**I wish I could have found the time to update this more often recently but as I have learned on a number of occasions life happens and things get busy to the point where you don't always do the things you want to do. However a lot of things that have occupied myself recently have moved out of the way so I'm hoping I'll be able to work on this more often, thanks to all my loyal followers who have beared with me and enjoy the latest update.**

Naruto stared at his rippling reflection; marred by the small disturbances their boat created in the water. The effect reminded him of a broken mirror.

"I didn't think we'd be sitting in a boat again this soon" Naruto thought aloud. As a cold breeze swept through his hair he looked up at the horizon, turning his attention towards the land they were slowly approaching.

Kisame interrupted his conversation with Zabuza to leer at his apprentice from his side of the small boat.

"Is that complaining I hear?" he asked sharply.

"No sir! I was just surprised" responded Naruto hastily. He didn't expect his mentor to be paying attention. Kisame hadn't looked like he was.

"Good we're not too far from the mainland anyways so if anyone wants to complain suck it up and wait or find something to occupy yourself!"

Haku turned himself towards Naruto and leaned forward.

"Naruto, you look a bit jittery."

Naruto simply shrugged.

"Would you like to meditate together to kill some time and help you relax?" asked Haku.

Naruto nodded after quickly considering the suggestion.

"Sure, why not?" It sounded like a good idea.

Haku took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Naruto followed suit after a second of hesitation. When Naruto's eyes finally opened he found himself ankle deep in water, back inside his cavernous mind. Gritting his teeth, he roamed to the center where he knew the monstrous cage would be waiting.

"So you have seeked me out" A sinister chuckle echoed out from behind the bars.

Naruto looked warily into the cage. It was as dark as night in there and he couldn't even make out the figure of whatever was speaking to him.

"Well I guessed it was about time we became acquainted" Naruto said.

* * *

"So once we arrive at the water's edge we'll continue our journey by boat until we arrive at the Land of Waves" Kakashi was explaining their schedule to his team and their client.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get moving!" shouted Tazuna.

Sakura couldn't help but scowl and side eye the old man. He was _so_ annoying. Suddenly her attention diverted from Tazuna to Kakashi. Kakashi's eyes had widened in what appeared to be shock as though he had felt a tremor.

Kakashi-san is everything alright?" she asked tentatively.

"Yes, everything is just fine" Kakashi said quickly but inside he was troubled. Could that have been what he thought that was? Running his hands through his hair, he concluded that there had to be a logical explanation.

* * *

"That's some odd chakra the kid's leaking out," Zabuza commented. His friend's apprentice was motionless with his eyes closed as chakra radiated from his body. He hadn't seen anything like it before.

"He's fine. And I'll explain later" Kisame said, "Don't worry 'bout him. He's just roaming his mind"

Zabuza blinked. Roaming his mind?

"So you're the demon everyone said I was?" Naruto said scowling. An evil laugh was his answer.

"Huh, they did do that didn't they?" the demon said after sobering up. Naruto could practically hear the grin in the mysterious being's voice. His anger was rising.

"YOU COULD AT LEAST SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD HIDING IN THE SHADOWS!"

"My, my, aren't we angry? And hasty too" the demon responded loftily as he emerged from the darkness. A giant orange fox stood before Naruto, all nine tails visible.

Naruto seethed as he stared up into the fox's eyes. An animalistic snarl formed from somewhere deep in his throat. His rage was a striking contrast with the fox's air of amusement.

"That's the hatred I've been waiting to see out of one of my hosts, finally one with a heart that can turn to blackness. Come and I shall give you the power you desire" spoke the demon fox. He bared huge pointed teeth as he grinned.

"I never wanted you, and I certainly am not going to start now! You have been nothing but a burden to me, and your power will be taken at my will; not your own. Not after everything you've done to my life" growled Naruto.

"Greater men than you have tried, and all have failed coming to the conclusion that they are just mere humans. I suggest you reconsider when you have a more level head." The fox said before turning and slipping into back into the darkness.

"BASTARD!" shouted Naruto after the demon. His shout echoed throughout the place but when he got no response he forcefully removed himself from the corridors that made up his mind.

"Yeah and that's why he reacted like that" Kisame was explaining.

"This is tricky and dangerous, but I have to admit it makes for huge potential if you help him make the correct decisions" Zabuza mused. Noticing the boat was drifting to a standstill he looked at Kisame and then at the apprentices signaling that Kisame should get them going.

"We're here!" yelled Kisame. Naruto had already awoken and Haku broke out of his trance.

"Get your things and get moving" Zabuza said roughly. The boat operator nodded and stepped off the boat to make way for the exiting group.

"I'm supposed to have my next passengers arrive here soon" he told them.

* * *

"Alright, we'll be on a boat soon so I hope none of you get sea si-" Kakashi abruptly cut off. "Some ninja are approaching this way, everyone be on your guard!"

Kisame looked over at Zabuza with a toothy grin. This ought to be interested.

"Hang on" Kisame said, "there are some ninja coming our way so be prepared for anything"

Both groups walked into the clearing simultaneously. Kakashi's eyes grew large as he realized the gravity of the situation; very powerful ninja were standing across from him. And then he saw Naruto, and his concern only grew greater.

"Naruto, everything's going to be okay" shouted Kakashi. Recognition flickered in the eyes of his team.

"I don't know who you a-" Naruto was cut off by Sasuke Uchiha.

"What do we need him for? he was always dead last" he regarded the masked boy with disdain.

"Yeah and look, he's finally realized no one want's to see him so he's covered his face" added Sakura laughing. It suddenly grew very quiet, as everyone that was with Naruto knew that was a delicate subject. Naruto grabbed his head breathing hard.

"Oh look he has a head ache" said Sakura in mock concern. Suddenly the air of clearing seemed to change. Red chakra poured from Naruto's body as he roared out aloud.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY FACE!"

Suddenly he was rushing forward at a high speed towards Sakura. Sasuke jumped in to intercept him.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Shouted Naruto. He smashed Sasuke aside and leaned in close to Sakura. Sakura was trembling silently. "I hate you" he told her. Then sensing Sasuke along with a boy from the leaf village he didn't recognize coming from behind, he spun around to fight back.

"Well I believe you are in possession of something we want" said Zabuza across to Kakashi. Kakashi ground his teeth. With two high rank missing nin, they were heavily outnumbered.

Naruto at this point had Sai knocked to the ground. Sasuke was about to rush in but suddenly his vision failed him and he fell into darkness. Something similar happened to Naruto. The two had been knocked out by a hit in the neck from their respective teachers.

"We are outnumbered and for the safety of my colleagues we shall meet your demands of giving up Tazuna under the agreement that you will not kill him." Tazuna stared bewilderedly at Kakashi. His jaw had practically hit the floor.

"That's fine, however I can't guarantee we won't try to… persuade him by ANY means possible" Kisame grinned sadistically.

"You aren't seriously giving me over to THEM!" shouted Tazuna.

"You gave us no other option. We were ill prepared because you chose to not list the mission properly" Kakashi told him. Tazuna's mouth opened and closed but for once no words came from it.

"I agree to those terms. You may take him and go" Kakashi shouted to their opposers. He broke Sakura out of her trance of being scared shitless, and hauled Sasuke over his shoulder. They made their exit leaving Tazuna the only one left standing opposite to the missing nin.

Zabuza pointed his sword at Tazuna who gulped realizing how much trouble he was in now. "You're coming with us" he growled at the bridge builder.

"So Mr. master bridge builder what do you have to say for yourself, still gonna go against Gato's plan?" asked Kisame

"You really are ignorant aren't you?!" Tazuna shouted. The next thing he knew, Zabuza slammed him up against a tree.

"What THE HELL did you just say?"

"Haven't you heard what happens to all of Gato's employee's? He's rich because he has them all killed before he has to pay them!" Tazuna choked out.

Zabuza relaxed his grip on the old man. Maybe what he had heard in the bar wasn't just some drunk's story.

"We'll have a chat with him later. Right now we have an errand to run, or more specifically two idiots to save from authorities." Zabuza growled annoyed. Shoving Tazuna along roughly, the group headed for the leaf village in search of the Demon Brothers.


End file.
